Моби Дик
Данная страница стоит на стадии разработки, не рекомендуется изменять тем кто не понимает ничего в английском языке и в игре "Белый кошмар'' появился из семи морей, с неукротимым духом и жаждой мести."'' Описание в игре. Моби Дик десятая "акула" в Hungry Shark Evolution, и чётвёртый сильнейший, будучи добавлен в 4.5.0. Он основан на кашалоте из романа "Моби-дик". Дело в том, что он на самом деле Leviatan-Melvillei, огромный кашалот, который бродил по морям более 1 000 000 лет назад. Это было сказано (В реальности) он вымер из-за Мегалодона, из-за потери добычи. Это происходит когда косатка и кашалот спариваются и появляются дети (не научно). Моби Дик может быть куплен за 400,000 монет или 900 самоцветов. Он может быть куплен монетами только после того как прокачает Алана, Разрушителя Миров, до полного размера. Описание Моби Дик будет меньше чем Алана и Кусаки. Он может вырасти до 10 метров, В 1,4 раза меньше размера Большого Папочки и в 1,3 раза меньше Алана и Кусаки. Плюсы и минусы Плюсы: * Высокая скорость (Движется ещё быстрее в золотой мании). * Очень большая сила укуса. * Сильный * Большие награды за миссии (Все простые миссии награждаются 10.000 монетами, и Супер-Миссия 15 самоцветов) * Высокое здоровье. * Может ускорятся в течение длительного времени. * При золотой мании может достичь 120x. * Много что может съесть (Кроме Вулканических Струй(Мини вулканов) и Ядовитых бочек). * Иммунитет к ядовитым бочкам. * Способный оглушить добычу прямо над собой, используя струю воды, выпущенной из его дыхала. Добыча оглушается и повышается очки на неё 2х. Может оглушить более сильнее добычу Акулу/Электрическая акула или Короля Лета. Использовать способность можно если ускориться. * Способен оглушить добычу при приземлении после прыжка, будь то на суше или в воде. * Можно сразу сломать большие клетки для акул. Минусы: * Дорого стоит и долгая прокачка. * Быстро заканчивается ускорение. * Быстро снижается здоровье без Малышки Дики * Некоторые миссии очень сложно пройти без "аксессуаров". * Трудно пролезть через некоторые узкие места. * Прокачивать рост будет очень медленно. :( Миссии Миссии Моби Дика самые сложные, БЕЗ аксессуаров. Используя ДжетПак, Малышку Дики и т.д можно выполнить их действительно легко. To complete Seek and Destroy more easily, it is recommended to enter Arctic Portal, Try to kill at least 25 Enemy Ice Sharks (Since there are lots of them) and a few Enemy Robo Sharks before return to Normal World and complete the rest by killing Enemy Electro Shark and Enemy Robo Shark. If you go to Shawaii Portal, you might as well find more enemy Pyro Shark and some Enemy Robo Sharks To complete Under Pressure, keep jumping high out of the water and boosting back in when there are enemies nearby as it will stun all of them making completing it a lot easier and faster than just using the blowhole to stun enemies. Equip any accessories you have and just focus on reaching the highest score possible, DO NOT CHECK the Mission Shell even if you just want to find out how many percentage have you completed, just keep playing. Once you reach 400 million points or survive about 40 minutes, there is a chance that the mission is completed automatically. Факты * Моби Дик 4-ое создание в Hungry Shark Evolution которое не является акулой, Второе существо которое не рыба Hungry Shark Evolution (Первый Мистер Кусака) * В игре Моби Дик имеет мощные челюсти, но в реально Кашалоты живут со слабыми челюстями в нижней части рта. Потому-что Кашалотам не нужны челюсти - они могут проглотить 40-футого Кальмара целиком, и их огромные головы могут таранить достаточно сильно чтобы уничтожать корабли. * Моби Дик может есть Субмарины, и инопланитянские космические корабли за 1 укус (Согласно разделу поддержки), он может есть торпеды Субмарин. Но надо использовать Малыша Инопланитяне или Лавового детёныша чтобы защищаться Моби Дику от торпед Субмарин. Это значит что Моби Дик может не ускоряясь съесть субмарину. Ну или вы можете уничтожить при помощи тарана. * Моби Дик первый кто имеет 2 способности. * В реальной жизни Кашалот вдохновивший Моби Дика были огромным Мока Дик, кто потопил около сотни китобойных кораблей в его день. * Levyatan-Melvell, Гигантский доисторический кашалот кто жил во время с Мегалодоном. * Моби Дик намного больше чем современные кашалоты-быки, которые в среднем 12-18 метров роста. * Мока Дик жил в Острове Мока, на побережье Чили, но Livyatan Melvillei жил в Перу. Категория:Акулы